Manipulated Feeling
by Beautiful blossom
Summary: Betrayed, Regret and Remorse. Those are the words to describe her feelings, Yukina Yukiji, a Hunter, when the person she loved abandoned her. " I never forgive him," she promised herself. But what happen when she face-to-face the blonde Kurta again? Does love works for the second time? Or she might want him dead. ( Not a AU story. Set in real HXH world)
1. Chapter 1

Yayyyyyy another story! Involve my OC too. Oh, this story is a birthday present for Carina Quarene.

Name : Yukina Yukiji

Age : 16

Appearance : A girl with short dark hair and big green eyes. Usually wear shoulder-less top ( colour might change every chapter) and yellowish shorts or a kimono. Refer cover image for better imagination.

Occupation : Blacklist Hunter/ Professional Hunter

Friends : Gon, Killua, Leorio, Lani, Rin, Aunt Mito...Kurapika?

Nen type : Emission

Weapons : Handgun and small blade

Background story : After she quits her job as a bodyguard of a random rich person, Yukina decided to take a break to Whale Island.

* * *

_He left me. _

_He abandoned me. _

_Leaving me all by myself, with pain still resting in my heart. _

_I wanted to forget him but I can't. I hated him. I won't forgive him_

_It's almost a year since that day..._

* * *

A young girl walked uphill to none other to Aunt Mito's house. She was carrying a small bag on her shoulder which stuffed messily by her clothings.

People who saw her that evening, probably think she have no fashion sense at all. The girl was aware of the whispers around her. The whispers was about her, Yukina Yukiji no one else. And it's not a good one too.

" Who is that girl?"

" Did you see how messy she looks?"

" Do you think she bathes?"

" Ugghh..just look what she's wearing…"

Yukina turned to the annoying villagers. Sure, she was a mess…yes she didn't have a proper bath for three days and indeed her clothes torn at every sides..but that doesn't mean they have to butt in her business.

She was a HUNTER! What part of being a Hunter do they understand? Do they seriously think a serious hunter like her would sit around and enjoy a martini in a ball dance or something? No way!

" Oi! Just what the hell you stare at me for?!," Yukina shouted at the villagers.

" We ummm….," a woman in her thirties stammered, hiding her young child behind her. She was shaking uncontrollably when the angry teen glared at her. She learnt one important, that is, she's messing with a wrong person.

By the looks of it, she would even kill all of them without remorse.

Who doesn't get scared when Yukina Yukiji exploded? Even the blood thirsty pirates would shit their pants when Yukina's inner volcano erupted.

" I give you 3 seconds to run before I carve a grave with your name on it!," she warned, stamping her feet roughly on the solid ground.

No joke. When she meant it, she really did….especially when she's in a bad mood. Fearing for their lives, the villagers ran before Yukina could even start the countdown.

* * *

Yukina finally reached Aunt Mito's doorstep. It's been a while she's been here. Nothing changes much the way she visits almost a year ago. Without even bother knocking, Yukina pushed the door open…

….only to greeted by….

….a flying pie heading directly towards her.

SPOISH!

Yukina was speechless….what just happen exactly? The moment she open the door, she was attacked…by a pie. A PIE? Didn't see that coming.

" Key lime pie," she muttered scornfully, licking her lips covered pie.

Rubbing off the remaining pie stains of her face, Yukina glanced around the house and find it was a total mess. Food stains, food scrap and all of the kinds of food were everywhere.

Yukina sweatdropped. Aunt Mito's house have become a battle ground for….

" Haha! You missed!," the white haired boy, younger than her popped out from the kitchen, dodging the mashed potato thrown to him.

" Not bad Killua," another boy appeared out from the kitchen, the same age as the white one.

Yukina facepalmed. She knew this would happen. Gon plus Killua equals to Food fight. And food fight plus gon, plus Killua equals to Aunt Mito disappearance. Yukina thought, making a chibi equation in her head.

" Yukina-san? Is that you?!," the black haired boy, Gon exclaimed after noticing her presence. He threw his potato salad bowl randomly and ended up hitting Killua miraculously on the face.

" When did you get here Yukina-san?," Gon asked, flying energetically towards her.

Yukina finally managed to rub the one last remaining pie stained on her face and frowned angrily at the two boys in front of her. " Just now. Guys….just what are you two doing and what are you doing here?," she scoffed.

Killua was about to say, ' We're having a food fight duhh..and I'm winning this.' But when he saw Yukina's horror demonic face, he stopped himself. He knew it's better not to awake the sleeping volcano in front of her otherwise…..

…..he wouldn't want to know what will she do to him.

" Killua and I decided to stay here for time being," Gon said innocently, ignoring Yukina's wrath. Maybe he didn't notice it all. He's far too innocent to see it. " Urm! Killua threw his mashed potato on me so I hit him back!"

Killua stared at Gon in disbelief. " Baka! Are you trying to kill me already?!,' he mentally screamed.

" I see…Killua started it," Yukina replied.

Killua knew he should head start running. He got all tensed when he saw a humongous vein appear on her forehead.

Yukina raised a finger up slowly. Killua didn't know what she's up too, but it's probably gonna be a punch of a lifetime. He closed his eyes to prepare for the worst but it never came.

" Heh? What just happ-," he blurted curiously.

" Mo…just clean it up. Gon you better help too," Yukina smiled. She doesn't sound angry or happy.

Gon and Killua blinked and looked at her curiously. It was strange for Yukina for not 'erupting'. Instead of giving them her famous one-hour-lecture, she smiled! A BRIGHT SPARKLING SMILE!

" Uhh…Yukina..did someone died?," Killua raised his eyebrow suspiciously.

The black haired girl looked at him with confusion. " Excuse me?"

Gon stepped forward and placed his hand gently on her shoulder. He barely reached it because she still too tall for him. " Yukina…you been acting strange lately that's why," he blurted boldly.

Killua crossed his arm and nodded in agreement. " That's right..that's right! Ever since Kurapika left you, you've been acting weird. Your mood changes a lot!"

KURAPIKA. Yukina felt a big rock crashing on top of her when Killua mentioned Kurap- uhh that person's name. After all this yearsk, she tried to forgot him..but why Killua has to!?

" Killua, 'left' was not a the right word in her situation. You should use the word 'dump'," Gon corrected him.

That's even worse.

Killua pounded his fist and grins cheekily at him. "You're right Gon! I should try it again," he said, turning his attention to Yukina.

" Ever since Kurapika dumped yo-," he continued, but Yukina smacked his head hard.

POW!

" GYAAAH! My tongue! You make me bit my GOOD DAMN TONGUE!" Killua wailed, pointing at his tongue.

Yukina rolled her eyes and crossed her arm, looking at Killua touching and blowing his own tongue. " I heard it for the first time Killua so you don't have to repeat it."

Gon sweat-dropped and pushed Killua away from Yukina before they started another argument. " Ne..ne.. Yukina-san…I bet you want to see Kurapika again," Gon said excitedly, pounding his fist in the air.

Yukina snorted and laugh sheepishly. " Hah! Not in a million years!I don't want to see that jerk EVER AGAIN!," she declared.

Gon's innocent smile suddenly vanished when he heard her statement. " That's too bad because he's on his way here now."

Her eyes twitched. Did she misheard it? Kurapika? On his way here? WHALE ISLAND?

" Excuse me Gon. Umm…which Kurapika you're talking about? I'm sure there's a lot of Kurapikas out there," she asked in an awkwardly nervous voice with bright sparkles all around her.

Killua stared at her and sighed. " Baaaka! ( famous baka tune) Just how many Kurapika we all know anyway?," he retorted.

Yukina's sparkles suddenly turned to ashes. Replaced by a dark despair line around her. " My life is over….," she muttered in her dying voice.

Kurapika Kurta

A family, childhood friend and former love interest The person who's responsible for her misery. Ever since he ended their relationship, her life was nothing but a mess. Her job was ruin, her mind was unstable, her appearance was out of question.

" Ohh…don't tell me you still have a grudge on Kurapika," Killua's teasing voice, crashing through her thoughts.

Yukina blinked and shook her head viciously.

" You should forget about it Yukina-san. You can't hate him forever," Gon advised.

" Do you think I tried?!," Yukina almost screamed. " That's the reason I cut my hair in the first place! To forget and move on!," Yukina told them, pointing at her short hair.

Killua looked boringly at Yukina's hair. " Oh...I thought you did it for fashion," he commented with dull expression. He never did care almost about everything.

"Whatever. I'm leaving..," Yukina stated and lifted her bag over her shoulder.

" WHAT?!," Killua and Gon cried.

Yukina turned to them. " Does Kurapika know I'm here?," she asked.

" No," Killua replied.

" Does he know where I am?"

" No," Gon replied.

" Does he know I'm still alive or dead?"

" Don't know," they replied at the same time.

Yukina smirked and snapped her fingers confidently. " Good. Then, don't tell him I'm here. Tell him I died a month ago in a job and he missed my funeral 3 days ago," Yukina's eye burned with passion.

More sweatdrops.

Killua smirked and grabbed her arm. Squeezing it slightly as he looked into her eyes. " Ooorrrr….you stay here and face him and or you want us to tell your relationship with Kurapika to Aunt Mito," Killua threatened her.

Yukina's determination soon vanished. Only three people knows her relationship with Kurapika, that is Gon, Killua and Leorio. If Aunt Mito knows it...she don't know what Aunt Mito might up to but it can't be good.

" Killua! I can't believe you blackmailed me!," Yukina yelled, thrashing her arm around in the air.

" Well…that's life," Killua replied, short.

Yukina glared furiously at him. Killua really good at this sort of stuff. He's a Transmuter after all.

" Fine, I'll stay only because you blackmail me," Yukina said defeatedly, holding back her urge to straggle Killua.

Gon and Killua high fived and exchanged smirks with one another. They might up to something or maybe not…..

Their happy ending won't last long because Aunt Mito was right in front of the door step.

" Ohhhhhh craapppp," Gon and Killua mumbled on their breaths as the door opened slowly.

Yukina smirked and patted Gon and Killua before heading upstairs. " Good luck guys," Yukina said with thousand smirks on her face. " You gonna need it."

At least she can have her revenge. She went to the bathroom for a nice warm bath…while enjoying Aunt Mito's scream pierced the evening sky.

* * *

Yukina grumbled as Aunt Mito forced her to try piles of clothes. Ever since she arrived yesterday, Aunt Mito was BEYOND happy.

Now she has to face Aunt Mito and her ex who knows when he will arrived.

" Oh! Try this next Yukina-chan!," Aunt Mito said excitedly, waving a pale orange summer dress around her.

Yukina sweat-dropped. This was the tenth time she changed into a sissy dress. Other thing that she hated other than Kurapika were dresses, shopping and dressing up.

Yukina had no choice but smile and happily took the dress. She doesn't want to hurt Aunt Mito's feeling.

When Yukina stripped into the dress, Aunt Mito squealed with delight. It was an ear cancer squeal.

" You look gorgeous! You should wear it more often!," Aunt Mito exclaimed, clapping her hands happily. " I better check on Gon. I swear I heard laughter downstairs," she excused herself and leave the room.

Yukina sighed and looked at her reflection in the long mirror in front of her. She has to admit she look great in the dress. But she felt she needed something to 'complete' the fashion.

EARRINGS! She remembered she still kept the earrings that Kurapika gave on her years ago.

The reason she still kept the earrings was because she still thinks about him! " Damn it! Stop thinking about him Yukina!," Yukina cursed and unzipped her bag and looked for the earrings. To her horror, it was nowhere to be found.

" Where is it? Where is it?," she panicked, thrashing the room around. She searched everywhere- the bed, the wardrobe, under the bed and even the ceiling! Nothing!

" Maybe Gon can SMELL it!," she mumbled and ran downstairs in full speed.

* * *

A particular blonde teenage boy walked casually to Aunt Mito's house in the afternoon sun. He adjusted his Kurta outfit and knocked the door three times.

The blonde found himself smiling when the boy, dressed in green opened the door.

" Kurapika! You're here!," he cheered energetically, and pull him in impatiently.

" Yo Gon. Nice to see you too," Kurapika replied. His smiles got even wider when a white haired boy, Killua appeared while licking his lollipop.

" Kurapika! You urrghh early," Killua muttered under his breath. ' This could be interesting,' he thought.

Kurapika nodded. " Yeah, I can't believe I came here all the way to visit you guys," he grinned sheepishly.

" GON! GON! WHERE ARE YOU?," a loud voice interrupted their reunion.

Kurapika blinked. This voice..No! It can't be! Three of them heard a loud stamping noise coming towards them. That moment, Kurapika heart sank. The girl he dumped...the girl he didn't want to see, suddenly stood in front of him.

" Gon! I lost my stuf-," Yukina cried and froze when she realized she was standing face to face with 'him'.

Killua and Gon stared at them with uneasy yet excited feeling at the same time. What will those two gonna do next?

* * *

**Me : De..de...what do you think guys? Love the story? Want to know what happen next?**

**Leorio : Why I was the only one without appearance here?!**

**Me : Leorio, are you mad?**

**Leorio : You bet! I'm one of the main character too!**

**Me : Calm down, you gonna appear in other chapter. New characters gonna be in the next chapt!**

**Leorio : ohhh...really! Yay! Guys! Hurry and review to motivate her! I want my appearance too!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Those who review the previous chap. Thank you soooooo much! This time, another OCs is joining in.**

* * *

Oh great!

First the pie, then the dress and now HIM?

Can't her life get any more worse?

Two of them engage in an angry staring contest. It looks like a staring contest that is.

"Heeeyy! Yukina…since we all here," Killua interrupted the two couple.

Yukina stepped forward calmly. Before they knew what she's up to,

Yukina grabbed Kurapika by his collar.

"Tch! I never expect to meet you again Kurapika," she said scornfully, drawing Kurapika's face nearer to hers.

Despite Yukina's anger, Kurapika managed to let out a sly smile. "Long time no see YuKina."

Gon and Killua stood on the sideline. It's not like they too scare to stop them or anything…

Hello! This is Yukina you're talking about! Plus, it's also a private talk. A COUPLE talk that is.

Yukina gritted her teeth and released her hold on Kurapika.

"Is that all you have to say? After what you did….," her voice trailed off.

Kurapika looked at her and adjusted his outer Kurta outfit. "Are you still mad about that?," he asked in a low voice.

Gon and Killua observed the love drama before them. They normally fall asleep when Aunt Mito switch on drama shows in television but this one….

IN FRONT OF THEIR EYES, was really doki doki.

But there's one problem, the atmosphere around them was getting tense as minutes pass by.

It's like they going to watch a DEATH MATCH instead of a love drama.

While Yukina was all furious, Kurapika on the other hand remained calm.

A slight smile can be seen on his face as he observed the lovely yet horrible sight before him.

He has to admit Yukina looked really cute when she's mad especially in the dress that she's wearing. He can't help but stare at her perfectly shaped legs that make any guy drools especially his friend, Leorio.

"Earth to dumb dumb head! Are you intent to stare at me all day? That's creepy you know," Yukina asked, waving her hands around, wanting to beat the crap out of him.

Kurapika blinked. Did he just stare? How long? Did he just admit she's still cute?

What the hell is wrong with him?

"Sorry 'bout that," Kurapika replied, with a slight blush on his face.

Yukina's eyebrow twitched. She was damn angry to even notice the small blush. "Sorry for what? Which sorry you're talking about?," she fumed, narrowing her eyes at him.

Gon and Killua took a step back. If a fight occurs, they might as stay out of the way.

"Yukina-chan! Look what I found!," Aunt Mito's cheerful voice broke through the tense atmosphere.

Everyone turned to the woman, walking towards them while showing an accessories that looks like an earring.

"I believe this belongs to you," Aunt Mito smiled, taking Yukina's hand and placed an earring on her palm.

Yukina couldn't hide her happiness the moment she saw her earring. " Thank you Aunt Mito! This earring….," she breathed.

"It's very precious to you right?," Kurapika interrupted, looking at her with his soothing looks.

Yukina blushed. She totally forgot Kurapika was here! Plus, the earring..he saw the whole thing!

Fuck.

Aunt Mito gasped. " Kurapika?! I can't believe you here" Aunt Mito exclaimed, giving him a warm hug.

Kurapika chuckled and hugged her back.

"Ne! Let's throw a party since everyone's here," Aunt Mito suggested happily.

Gon and Killua cheered. "Yay! All we can eat!," they shouted, jumping around happily.

Kids….

"Sounds good. But you guys can do it without me." Yukina replied, staring at Kurapika with her I-want-to-kill-you expression.

Kurapika was speechless. He couldn't say anything but stare at her back.

Before Aunt Mito could say anything, Yukina dashed to the front door and bumped Kurapika's shoulder purposely along the way.

"Yukinaaaa! You forgot your sandals!," Gon called.

* * *

Yukina walked around the town barefoot. She couldn't care less on the stares the crowds thrown at her.

She was in a bad mood.

KURAPIKA. KURAPIKA. KURAPIKA.

Why the hell he acts so casually?!

Does he feel regret for breaking her heart?!

She expected him to say : Sorry Yukina, I've been such a fool!

But no! Hell that gonna happen!

Now, her head was fuel with anger. She needed to punch something!

She looked around her surrounding :

An old lady crossing the road. Rejected!

An old fart lifting a bucket filled with wine. Rejected!

Two guys teasing an uncomfortable young lady. Perfect!

"Damn you Kurapikaaaaaaa!," she roared, charging towards her 'victims' and send them flying 10 feet high.

The crowds stared at her with shock.

Yukina gritted her teeth. Still not enough. Her anger still didn't subsided.

She found a long bench outside a shop and sat on it, hoping to calm herself down.

She released a don't-get-close-to-me-or-I'll-kill-you- aura to anyone walking 15 foot radius around and its not a pretty sight for anyone who entered Yukina's circles of death.

" What are you staring at? Want a ride to heaven or hell?," she spat at the small crowds who stared at her.

The crowds stumbled over each other, fearing for their lives.

" Yukina onee-chan!"

Yukina raised her head to see two girls, about the age of Killua and Gon walking towards her. " Hey guys! What are you doing here?," she smiled.

The brunette snorted and sat on her left side. " We live here remember?"

The redhead giggled and sat on her right side. She grabbed her hands and looked at her with sad expressions. "Onee-chan. How are you feeling now?," she asked with a sympathetic voice.

Yukina raised an eyebrow of confusion. " Huh?"

"Onee-chan, don't hold it in. Just cry," the brunette said, patting Yukina's back.

" Are you guys whacko or something?," Yukina rolled her eyes. Right now, she felt her stomach was eating itself. It was lunch time. She can't eat at Aunt Mito's house, not with Kurapika around.

"Lani-chan, Rin-chan," she sighed sadly and looked at them both.

The two girls eagerly looked at her, expecting her to cry her heart out.

"Got any food? I'm hungry. With Kurapika around, any meal at Aunt Mito's gonna taste bad,"

The sympathetic atmosphere was drained.

"YUKINA! YOU JUST GOT DUMPED BY KURAPIKA! WHY ARE YOU ACT LIKE IT'S NOTHING?!," Lani, the browned haired girl yelled.

"Oh. This is about Kurapika."

"What else would it be?," Rin, the red haired girl with red eyes told her with annoyance.

Yukina stared at them with disbelief. "How do you guys know about me and Kurapika," she asked curiously.

"Gon told us everything," Rin explained with a smirk.

Yukina sighed. "I should have known that. Wait! If Gon tells you everything then tha-," Yukina panicked, pulling her hair slightly.

" Oh relax. Aunt Mito doesn't know," Rin assured, and held Yukina's hands from pulling her hair.

"STOP ACTING SO NORMALLY!," Lani shouted. "JUST CRY ALREADY WOMAN!," she demanded harshly.

Yukina stared boringly into Lani's choco brown eyes. "Whatever. And why are you yelling?"

"It seems like she didn't have a good night sleep," Rin whispered seceretly in her ear.

That explains it.

Yukina pulled a face. "Tch! Why da hell would I cry over Kurapika? I'm not a weak girl I'm used to be before," Yukina told them.

Besides, she already cried her heart out on the day he left her. Why does she need to shed another tears?

"Oh another thing, can you please have your sleep now? Geez. You look like a panda," Yukina muttered, looking at the bags under Lani's eyes.

The brown haired girl took a deep breath to calm herself. "Well, I was about to, until I heard whispers around town saying: THE LITTLE DEMON PRINCESS CAUSING RAMPAGE AROUND! I FIGURE OUT IT WAS YOU BECAUSE WHO ELSE?! I THOUGHT SHE PROBABLY VENT HER FRUSTRATION AROUND AND NEEDED COMFORT FROM HER FRIENDS!," Lani hissed.

Yukina crossed her arm. Lani's scream really got into her nerve.

"Nice. Thanks for caring. The day I ever got back with Kurapika is the day you finally confessed your feelings to Gon and Rin-chan got a romantic kiss from Killua," Yukina snorted.

The two girls went all red when Yukina mentioned their secret crush.

"So, does that mean you never gonna go back with Kura nii?," Rin asked, blushing wildly as she imagined Killua in his hot kissing pose.

"No. You got steam coming out from your ears again," Yukina replied.

" Ohhh dawww!," Rin moaned.

"I was plan to confess!," Lani blushed, even harder than Rin.

"Sure you will," Yukina said sarcastically.

Rin sighed and squeeze Yukina's arm. " Ne! Guess what! Me and Lani are Hunters now," she exclaimed.

Yukina's eyes widened. "Really?! Wow! Time sure fly fast. Looks like you two can finally go on a journey with your 'boyfriends'now," Yukina teased them.

" Oneee-chaaan!," they shouted out of embarrassment.

* * *

While the girls were having their conversation, the guys were having theirs as well.

"Looks like she still have as grudge against you Kurapika," Gon said, eating his lunch peacefully under a shady tree.

Just like Yukina, Kurapika was too embarrass to let Aunt Mito knows what happen between them. So, there of them decided to have lunch elsewhere.

"I can't blame her. What I did is unforgivable," Kurapika replied, blowing his hot tea.

Killua chewed his double decker sandwiched stuffed with EVERYTHING and looked at Kurapika.

"Ye…yu..shu…ve…shelfu…cuz…she….mou…ill...yu….," he said with his mouth full. ( Translation : Yeah. You should be careful because she might kill you)

Kurapika sweat-drop. He watched Killua trying to fit the GIANT ULTRA MEGA SIZE sandwich into his mouth.

What is this? Man vs Food?

" Ne! Does that mean Yukina has to move on with someone else?," Gon blurted loudly in his childish voice.

Kurapika's ear twitched.

"Probably," Kurapika replied, in his pokerface.

Killua noticed a slight irritation in Kurapika's voice. 'Chance,' he thought mischievously.

"Hey, I bet Yukina and Pokkle reaaaaallly made a good couple," Killua said in his sarcastic voice, after swallowing his sandwich.

Kurapika was remained silent.

Pokkle.

He knew Pokkle always had an interest on Yukina. He hated the way he always looked at Yukina and 'seduce' her. To make things worse, Yukina was always soft to the arrow brow freak.

Without even realizing it, Kurapika made a slight crack on the cup he's holding. "What makes you say that Killua?," he asked trying to sound calmer but his tune betrayed him.

Killua's grin got even wider as he continued, "I don't know, both of them seem to get along well during the exam. I bet he even gave her ,his phone number.

'Find your happy place..find your happy place,' Kurapika thought.

"Kurapika. You look scary," Gon commented.

Killua giggled and laugh silently in victorious. He got Kurapika where he wanted.

" You not jealous are you? Just admit it already!," Killua yelled in frustration.

Kurapika looked at Killua. "Killua…I," he stammered.

Gon patted Kurapika on the shoulder and showed him his supporting looks. "You still love Yukina right? You always act a little childish when it comes to her," Gon commented.

Killua nodded and shared the same encouragement looks just like Gon. "It's never too late to get her back."

Kurapika smiled. Times like this, it's really good to have great friends supporting him.

'Yukina, I'm going to bring you back,' he thought confidently.

* * *

It's dinner time over Aunt Mito's house. Everyone except for Aunt Mito and Gon's grandma didn't feel the tense aura released by frustrated Yukina.

" Psst…..is Kurapika here yet?," Lani whispered silently to Killua.

"No uhh. This could be interesting," Killua chuckled, stealing a chocolate cake on Lani's plate.

" Hey! That's mine!," Lani cried, grabbing her chocolate cake back. Two of them end up engage in a cat fight in the process figthting over the cake.

Gon and Rin sweat-dropped by their childish acts….again.

Yukina leaped on her feet and took any food she saw on the table. There's no way she gonna eat dinner not with Kurapika around. After that, she made her way out of the dining table.

"Where are you going Yukina-chan?," Aunt Mito asked.

"I'm eating on the roof," she replied.

Yukina always love eating under the stars. It's not the height she loved but also the nice evening breeze.

She jumped up the roof easily and saw a black silhouette before her.

"Kurapika," she said boringly.

"Hey," he replied. "I figured that you would come here."

"Stalker," Yukina said and plopped down the roof. She chewed a chocolate cookie looking over the distance.

The view of the Whale Island is really breathtaking. It would be perfect if the jerk next to her didn't exist.

Kurapika chuckled and plopped down next to her, stealing her cookies. "You haven't change at all. Still a cookie lover huh?," he smirked.

"Tch!," Yukina looked away with embarrassment. She sighed as she picked the last cookie at the same time as Kurapika.

"Wha! Let go blondie!," Yukina glared at him. She always protective over her food and no one she means NO ONE gonna get the last bite but her!

Kurapika's twitched.

Normally, he doesn't give a crap when anyone annoy him. But this is Yukina. The only person in the world who can make and break him.

He's not gonna give up the cookie easily. Not without his revenge.

He looked up to her and with a mischievous smirk and stared deeply into her green emerald eyes.

"Not without a fight," he tightened his grip on the cookie and fixed his stares on her.

"Give. It .Back..,"Yukina repeated and was about to butt headed him but Kurapika dodge it with her cookie in his hands.

"You want it? You have to go through me first," Kurapika smirked, flipping the cookie around. "Just like old times huh?"

" If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you shall get," Yukina smirked back, pulling out her hand gun. "I won't let you steal my food again Kura-chan,"she teased him, aiming her handgun at Kurapika.

Soon, Aunt Mito's rooftop filled with sounds of explosions, gunshot, kicking, yelling and even cursing.

Killua, Lani, Rin and Gon sighed, knowing the only person among them that uses gun in a battle.

* * *

**Me : Ne! Ne! What do you think about this chapter? You like it so far?**

**Leorio : Lani and Rin already made their appearance but why I the only one..**

**Me : Leorio! Dont cry! You will have your appearance sooon! T_T Minna please review to give me encouragement. Miss Blossom out!**


End file.
